Change
by GWingAngel
Summary: *CHAPTER 9 IS UP* Heero has a split personality. *literally* he's got something inside him and all the other guys aren't what they seem to be. and then Death comes along...
1. In the bedroom

Change  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Yeah I know, it's sad. Bigger corporations like Sunrise and Bandai own them. Yeah I know, it's sad.  
  
GWing: hi! I'm the author of this. Me name is GWingAngel.  
  
Duo: Eep! Another authoress type person.  
  
GWing: *nod* I'm going to have tons of fun with thins fic. *evil gleam*  
  
Duo: *sigh* just get on with the torture. What are the warnings?  
  
GWing: I'm glad you asked.  
  
Warnings: lime, language, AU-ish, supernatural  
  
GWing: but those are only the warnings for this chapter. *wink*  
  
Duo: lime? Really?  
  
GWing: Yep! And more fun stuff while I continue to write. So please enjoy!  
  
Duo: Hey Heero! There's some limes in this fic!  
  
GWing: *sweatdrop* um.that leads to the pairings.  
  
Pairings: various  
  
GWing: sorry can't give away who's with who, but you'll find out. Oh yes, you will find out. *evil laugh*  
  
Duo: she's weird.  
  
Chapter 1  
"I'm taking a shower," Heero announced gathering his toiletries. Duo looked up from his comic book, nodding briefly.  
  
"Yeah sure, have fun and don't fall into the toilet."  
  
Heero snorted at the comment and walked into the adjoining bathroom. Duo waited for the bathroom door's lock to click before he leaned over his bed and grabbed a box. He looked at the bathroom door again before he lifted the box onto his bed. Duo licked his lips and opened the shoebox. Inside there were more comics, but they weren't in English and some interesting poses were on the covers of most of them. Duo looked at the bathroom door again before he opened a book.  
  
At first it looked like a normal comic, but in Japanese. There were two people walking down a street and talking about something. Their hands were placed in each other's back pockets as they continued to walk. They laughed together and they finally made their way into an apartment building. They approached a door. One started taking out his keys, but the other one pushed him against the wall. They stared into each other's eyes and then there was a full body shot of them leaning against each other. The one with keys and leaning against the wall had shoulder length dark hair. The dominant one had spiked up blonde hair and several piercing. There was a grin on his face as he looked down at longer haired one.  
  
There was a shot of the blonde's mouth. The blonde was still grinning and asked something. The next panel showed a hand on the dark haired boy's crotch. The dark haired boy was panting and nodded. The door was quickly opened and the two entered the apartment. The door clicked shut and the blonde was against the door. The two kissed passionately, hands roaming over each other. Sweat and saliva mixed as they continued their kiss. The blonde's hands were trying to undo the fasten on the other's pants. A hand slid down the pants. The dark haired one gasped and leaned forward against the door, eyes shut.  
  
He said something and the blonde stopped. They started kissing again and travelling towards another door. This one held a bed.  
  
Duo heard the shower stop spraying. He looked at the door and quietly cursed Heero's promptness. He replaced the book back in the box and slid it under his bed again. He straightened himself as much as he could and looked at the translated comic in his hands. It was of a cute little hamster. The hamster and its buddies did stupid little stunts to help their owners. Duo sighed and willed his erection down. It slowly became soft as he continued the stupid kid book. He put on headphones and turned to his side trying to avoid Heero's extremely sexy gaze.  
  
Heero took a tentative look out and thanked whatever god that was out there that Duo wasn't looking. He quickly went through his drawers and took out his boxers and pajamas for the night. He took another glance at Duo before he let the towel go and changed into his night clothes.  
  
"Hey Heero," Duo said turning around just in time to see Heero pulling a t-shirt over his head.  
  
"What?" Heero asked.  
  
"You wanna hang out tomorrow? I heard there was an Internet café around here."  
  
Heero shook his head and headed over to his laptop that was on his bed. "Mission," he grunted before sitting Indian-style on his bed and concentrating on the laptop.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes and sat up. "It's always a mission with you Heero. Well, where are you off to?"  
  
"Classified."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes again. "Geez Heero, would it kill you to be sociable for once?" Duo blinked and stared at Heero. Did Heero just smirk at the comment?  
  
"I don't think death would allow me to die." Duo blinked and let the comment roll over in his head.  
  
"What are you trying to say Heero?" Duo asked realizing that Heero was talking about his nickname. Heero shook his head, typing on his laptop. "Um, when are you going to be back?" Duo continued.  
  
Heero shrugged. "I don't know. It's a recon mission."  
  
Duo nodded and crawled over to the other side of his bed. "Well, if I just took a peak at the laptop then you wouldn't be telling me anything. It's like I found out on my own. And besides who would I tell?" Duo raised his eyebrows as he saw Heero actually considering the statement. After several moments Heero nodded, but still didn't do anything. Duo raised an eyebrow and walked behind Heero. Duo looked over Heero's shoulder and quickly read through the mission details.  
  
"Baka," he said closing his lap top, "don't look at my missions."  
  
Duo grinned and shrugged walking back over to his bed. "Sorry didn't think you'd notice me behind you," Duo said playing along. Heero shook his head and continued typing. Duo laid back down in his bed and put back on his headphones. He looked as if he was reading his manga and wondered briefly about Heero's mission. It was a recon mission at a school. St. Rosemary's school, but there was more to the mission that Heero conveniently timed with his lap top closing. Duo glanced above his book to glance at Heero. Heero was hiding something.  
  
Suddenly there were several beeps before the lights flickered. "Hn, curfew," Heero stated.  
  
"Why thank you Captain Obvious," Duo retorted. Heero grunted something before turning off his laptop and going under the covers. "'Night Heero."  
  
"Yeah Duo," Heero said somewhat sleepily. Duo went into his own covers and stared at up at his ceiling just listening. Duo quickly went to sleep, listening to Heero's even breaths.  
  
*~*  
  
Duo woke up the next morning to the florescent lights flickering on. He grumbled and slowly sat up with a yawn.  
  
"'Morning Heero." Duo waited for an answer, but none came. He glanced over and found the perfect soldier's bed perfect. Duo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, thanks for telling me you were leaving early," Duo grumbled and started walking towards the bathroom, but a cold feeling rippled through his body. Duo quietly cursed and turned to his bed. Just as he thought, Death himself was there. He was sitting silently looking up at Duo with his light blue eyes and shoulder length dirty blond hair.  
  
"Morning Duo," Death greeted with a grin.  
  
"Hey Solo," Duo greeted with a yawn.  
  
"You never were a morning person," Death mused. Duo shrugged and entered the bathroom. Solo got up and stood in the doorway as Duo started to grab his toothbrush.  
  
"Any special reason you're here?" Duo asked as he placed toothpaste on the bristles.  
  
"I can't visit my favorite Shinigami?" Solo asked incredulously. Duo gave him a look before continuing to brush his teeth. "I really just came to see how you were doing, Duo. I'm getting really bored without you there. Ever since you left to look for better things and me helping you adjust and stuff, well it's been really boring, can't you come back?"  
  
Duo spit into the sink and rinsed out before giving death a small smile. "Ah, I see. You've come to take me back. I'm perfectly ok here Solo." Solo sighed.  
  
"Please? The new Shinigamis are making all sorts of mistakes and directing souls to the wrong places, it's giving me a headache. Come back for a little while Duo?"  
  
Duo shook his head and continued with a morning routine. He went to the closet and rummaged around for his uniform. "Are you sure that's the only reason you want me back?" Duo continued. Suddenly, two hands were wrapped waist and lips were sealed over his neck.  
  
"Nobody knows me like you do Shinigami," Solo purred, "I'm bored and frustrated and the new carriers don't know shit from a body."  
  
Duo squirmed under Solo's touch, but reluctantly pulled away. "Solo stop. I've got to get to classes and having a bulge in my pants isn't something the other kids would like to see."  
  
"But I do," Solo said. Duo smiled but gently pushed Solo away. Solo watched as Duo changed into the bland uniform. "Was there somebody else here?" Solo asked sitting on the other bed. Duo nodded while looking at the mirror.  
  
"Another pilot," Duo answered.  
  
"Hm, is it the Japanese one?"  
  
Duo nodded. "Yeah, he just left for a mission."  
  
"Hm." Solo ran his hands on top of the covers with a small frown on his face.  
  
"Afraid you're getting replaced?" Duo asked noticing the frown. Solo looked up and shrugged.  
  
"A little, but something bothers me."  
  
Duo tilted Solo's head up with two fingers and stared into the blue eyes. "No mortal can replace you," Duo whispered, "but I think you might have to share."  
  
Solo smiled and nodded, then leaned up to kiss Duo on the lips.  
  
"You sure you have to go to school today?" Solo asked. Duo nodded straightening up.  
  
"Yeah, since Heero's at a mission I have to make up some excuse for why he's not here."  
  
Solo pouted but nodded. "I've got to get back anyway. Hey Duo, are you and Heero actually together?"  
  
Duo shook his head. "No, not yet." Solo smiled. "Gotta go," Duo announced. Duo gave Solo a small kiss before skipping out the door. Solo frowned as soon as Duo left. He glanced at Heero's bed again. There was a lingering energy on Heero's bed, but it was too small to tell exactly what kind of energy it was. Solo silently cursed the war for the fact that he couldn't find our more because of all the dead. Solo sighed before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GWing: So, what do you guys think?  
  
Duo: woah.  
  
Quatre: where are the rest of us?  
  
GWing: *shrugs* around I suppose.  
  
Quatre: what do you mean around? You used some dead guy instead of living pilots!  
  
GWing: *points to warnings* I told you it was going to be AU-ish.  
  
Quatre: Are we ever going to make it into the fic?  
  
GWing: *shrugs* maybe a guest appearance or something, but it's mostly a 1x2 fic.  
  
Quatre: *starts having Zero System look*  
  
Duo: *whispers to GWing* I don't think that's a good thing.  
  
GWing: *starts walking away* Um, please review before Quatre kills me! Duo! Get him away from Wing! 


	2. St RoseMary's

Change  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them! Stop reminding me! *starts crying*  
  
GWing: *sniff* hi again.  
  
Wufei: Eh, you okay onna?  
  
GWing: *sniff* yeah. *cough* anyway, welcome! I hope you like that first chapter!  
  
Wufei: Wow, big mood swings.  
  
GWing: *smiles* Hee hee, I have a lot of ideas for this story and I think I might actually have an ending to this thing.  
  
Quatre: *gasp* *checks forehead for fever* are you ok? You don't feel hot. Did you say you actually had an ending?  
  
GWing: *nods* but enough about that. Let's see some warnings!  
  
Warnings: nothing!  
  
Heero: how exciting.  
  
GWing: and you know what else is vague and exciting alll at the same time? The pairings!  
  
Pairings: various.  
  
Heero: Oooo.  
  
GWing: Now looky here kiddies (even though I know most of you are older than me) in this fic you're going to think Heero is crazy and the new character in this fic is crazy too. Are you still reading? Good, because they're not. Ok? It'll be explained soon. I promise.  
  
//thoughts//  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Duo sat in his bed just thinking. He had done some research on the school that Heero was going to. Normally Duo didn't delve further into other's missions but something wasn't right. Heero wasn't acting right, something was bothering Solo, and something was bothering him too. It was like he was looking over something obvious. And don't forget the face that Heero wasn't acting right. Heero had smirked and let him see some of his mission details.  
  
Maybe it was just incase something happened, one part of his brain reasoned, but something else.  
  
Well, first of all, the school Heero was going to was St. Rosemary's All Girls Finishing School.  
  
Maybe Heero was really horny and decided to knock up some sexually frustrated girls at the church school. But even with Heero's recently strange behavior it still didn't make sense. Heero didn't look that much like a girl, why didn't the scientist give him the mission? He's the one with the long hair. Duo let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
Ok, so they gave Heero the mission, but would it be undercover? Heero didn't know how long it would take so he was most likely going undercover to find out exactly how to get through everything. That once again led to, why didn't they give it to him, the one with long hair?  
  
Duo drummed his fingers on the bed and glared at his own, barely used laptop. The scientists hadn't sent him anything to do in almost a month. He had actually followed Heero to this school just to have something to do. Since nothing was coming in, why not see Heero in bad drag?  
  
Duo started to snicker at the thought. Heero in a skirt with his chicken legs and his hair. Oh and the makeup he would have to apply! Ha! It would probably be all crooked and mismatching. Duo let out a bark of laughter and opened his laptop.  
  
Time to register for St. Rosemary's.  
  
*~*  
  
Duo arrived at St. Rosemary's All Girl's Finishing School a few days later. Duo had researched the school and found no traces of Heero using his full name or any of the pilot's names. In the database there were about three girl with the last name of Yui. Two of them had dark hair, blue eyes, and in the 11th grade. So it was easy for Duo, now all he had to do was find the badly made up boy and taking many pictures without being caught.  
  
"Ms. Maxtor?" Duo blinked and looked up at the headmistress before him. Duo nodded. He was in a purple sundress with his hair down and some purple eye shadow on. "Good then. I'll lead you to your double dorm room then."  
  
Duo nodded again as they started to walk through the building. "It's a shame that you'll only be here for a while because of your father's job. Moving around so much can't be very fun."  
  
Duo shrugged. "You get used to it after a while," he said. Duo smiled at his voice. Technology was great and one of his favorite devices was the handy dandy voice changer.  
  
The headmistress nodded as they turned another corner. "We've been getting several young ladies who are also moving around. One came in a couple of days ago also. She rather nice and will be your roommate." They stopped at a wooden door with bronzed numbering of 201. "Here's your room." The headmistress opened the door with a key then gave the key to Duo. "Your roommate is at classes right now. I hope you enjoy your stay." Duo smiled and nodded then watched the woman walk down the corridor. Duo sighed and walked into his room.  
  
It was a rather small room. There was a bed on his right leaning against the wall and another bed on his left. The one on the left seemed to be already occupied with stuffed animals. Across from him was a window and to the right of the window was a small desk. On his left, another doorway led to the bathroom.  
  
"Hope I don't forget to lock the door," he mumbled to himself, thinking about how the poor girl would react if she saw him pissing his way into the toilet. Duo let out a snicker and started to unpack his clothing.  
  
*~*  
  
Duo was laying down on his bed reading a manga when his roommate arrived. They both looked at each other in surprise.  
  
"Oh," the other girl said first, "I didn't think you'd be coming today."  
  
Duo laughed, ignoring how the rude the statement seemed. "Well I'm here." Duo walked over to her and smiled. "I'm Duet Maxtor."  
  
The girl nodded and smiled. "I'm Miya Yui. It's nice to meet you."  
  
Duo's eyes widened at the last name. He looked over her. She was about Heero's height, but she had light brown hair and hazel green eyes. Duo shook his head.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Miya. But just to warn ya I won't be here too long."  
  
Miya nodded. "It's alright. My parents are also the moving types. I won't be here long either."  
  
They both stood just looking at each other for several more minutes. Miya couldn't be Heero. Heero couldn't make up such a weird name on the spot.  
  
"I love your hair!" Miya exclaimed lightly touching a long tress, "How long have you been growing it out?"  
  
"Ever since I was born."  
  
Miya nodded and continued to look over the locks. "Wow that long and not that many spit ends. You're so lucky." She let go of Duo's hair and grabbed her own. "Mine is always getting tangled and I've got to always cut away the dead ends."  
  
Duo chuckled and nodded. "Sometimes I just want to cut it all off."  
  
Miya gasped and shook her head. "You can't do that!"  
  
Duo laughed. "I won't. Um, by the way what grade are you in?"  
  
Miya walked over to the desk. "I'm a sophomore here and wit that said I'm going to start my homework. I'll show you around later."  
  
Duo nodded and went back to his bed. She definitely wasn't Heero. Heero was most likely going to be registered as a junior in the school. Now all he had to do was find the Japanese cross dresser.  
  
*~*  
  
The next day found Duo in his English Literature class. He sat down after introducing himself to everyone and scanning the class for anybody who resembled Heero. But he had found none. Well.there was that one girl with dark hair that ducked her head when she saw him, but Heero would have been more discreet.  
  
//Oh, sure let him see it, why not? It wouldn't hurt for him to see it. // Heero mimicked. A girl groaned and quickly laid her head down onto the desk.  
  
//Shut up Heero. How was I supposed to know that he was going to actually follow us? And besides I wasn't the one who made you do it! //  
  
//Hn. //  
  
She mentally rolled her eyes and watched as "Duet" walked to the other side of the classroom. The dark haired girl sighed and looked towards the chalkboard.  
  
//Do you think he's looking for you? //  
  
//You've known him as long as I have. He thinks everything is funny. //  
  
//Damn and the fact that you're at an all girls school is hilarious cause you would be in drag. // Heero mentally nodded. //Great could the day get any better? //  
  
//You shouldn't say that. //  
  
//Oh, and why not Yuy? //  
  
//Because typically in these kinds of situations your comment goes the opposite way. //  
  
"Ms. Fujiya."  
  
A dark haired girl raised her head. She blinked her dark blue eyes at the teacher and watched as said teacher stalked over to her. She gave the teacher a small smile, waiting to find out what was the matter. "Yes Ms. Leon?"  
  
"Ms. Chiharu Fujiya, how many times have I told you to keep your posture straight in this class? This is a finishing school for fine young women, not some low class public school. Sit up!"  
  
Chiharu grumbled and glared, but did as the teacher asked.  
  
//Did I mention this was a great pick of a school? //  
  
//Shut up Yuy. //  
  
*^*  
  
Duo looked over at the commotion on the other side of the room. The Chiharu girl that was being yelled at did look a lot like Yuy. She had dark hair, but it was tied up into two buns on either side of her head. And this girl didn't seem attentive at all and finally, her last name was Fujiya. This dark haired girl held some sort of emotion. The search was going to take longer than he had thought.  
  
*~*  
  
Later in the day Duo was in gym. After finding a private little corner to change in, he was outside with the rest of the girls getting ready to play soccer. Luckily he packed himself a pair of long sports pants. He looked around again searching for Heero. He wanted a picture god damnit! Even if Heero was wearing shorts he'd still look like a girl, with his chicken legs and all. Duo sighed and listened to the gym teacher's instructions.  
  
Chiharu bounced nervously from one foot to another. Duo was in her gym class also.  
  
//Don't say it. // Heero warned.  
  
//Could it get any worse? // She thought anyway and it did.  
  
"Chiharu!" the gym teacher called. Chiharu stopped her bouncing and looked up at the teacher.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Come over here. You're a captain so pick out a player."  
  
Chiharu nodded and walked over to the teacher. Random girls were shouting for Chiharu took them for the team. Chiharu scanned the crowd then sighed.  
  
"Eh, new girl," Chiharu said nonchalantly pointing to Duo.  
  
Duo blinked and stared at Chiharu. Chiharu wasn't looking at him, just pointing. Duo nodded and walked next to Chiharu.  
  
//Don't talk. // Chiharu warned as Duo approached. Heero gave a mental nod.  
  
"Err, thanks," Duo said to Chiharu. Chiharu shrugged.  
  
"I know what its like to be picked last," Chiharu said then scanned the crowd again.  
  
Duo blinked at the girl, but kept his mouth shut as she picked out another team mate.  
  
//She's definitely no Heero, // Duo mused, //She's understanding and popular. Definitely not Heero. //  
  
*^*  
  
Soon the teams were picked and the game started. Duo and Chiharu were forwards. Chiharu was mid while Duo was left. Chiharu started off with the ball and quickly kicked it to Duo. The two started running towards the goal. Chiharu saw a defender running towards Duo and sprinted ahead. Duo looked up and quickly passed it back to Chiharu. Chiharu got it back and kicked the ball through the middle. She eyed Duo at her left again, but weaved through various defenders. She was almost at the goal, but saw Duo again. All three defenders were no blocking her in. Chiharu smiled and kicked up the ball and headed it towards Duo. Duo chested the ball and gave a furious kick into the goal. The team cheered and circled around Duo. Chiharu shook her head and made her way back to center field.  
  
Duo watched her walk slowly back. //It's like she could read my every move. // Duo thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GWing: Woot! That was a great chapter. And thanks to Chara, Aini, and oracale for my first three reviews!  
  
Quatre: Um, Gwing. Sorry to kill the happy mood , but what's wrong with Heero?  
  
Duo: Yeah, what is up with Heero and Chiharu?  
  
GWing: You'll find out soon. Promise! He's not psycho!  
  
Duo and Quatre: *stares*  
  
GWing: Ok, maybe he is psycho in a self-destruct loving sort of way, but not a schizo.  
  
Heero: *mumbles* there are voices in my head. Why did she put voices there? I don't know why. Damn authoress.  
  
Duo, Quatre, GWing: *sweatdrop*  
  
GWing: um, reviews please. I'll start the next chapter now. 


	3. Sick Bay

Change  
  
Disclaimer: see, this is me disclaiming any claim to the G-boys. And this is me claiming Chiharu as my original character. *gasp* something is actually mine.  
  
GWing: So here is another chapter. It's short, but it reveals um, things.  
  
Duo: like lower extremities?  
  
GWing: No! *sniff* I can't. This is only R not NC-17.  
  
Duo: well you can put a little bit in there can't you?  
  
Quatre: You're gong to get her in trouble Duo!  
  
GWing: *deliberating* *evil look*  
  
Duo: um.here are some warnings for this chapter.  
  
Warnings: supernatural stuff with shonen ai or yaoi depending on how you look at the relationship.  
  
Quatre: yeah. She's starting to scare me. I can't believe she actually thought about your suggestion.  
  
GWing: no, it was always there Quatre. Didn't you notice it in the first chapter? I mean the third paragraph had a lovely little skit.  
  
Duo: *smiles*  
  
Quatre: *sigh* remember that there are various pairings everyone.  
  
GWing: *nods* please read!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Hey Miya," Duo started. The girl turned around from her seat at the desk and looked down at Duo in his bed.  
  
"Yeah Duet?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you knew any other Yui's? I think I might know one of them."  
  
"You think? Well, I do know them. They're both my sisters."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Yeah," Miya giggled, "They're fraternal twins so not a lot of people actually can tell they're related. But they are."  
  
"Oh," Duo said a little disappointed, "thanks."  
  
Miya smiled and turned back to her work. Duo frowned and tapped his pen onto his notebook.  
  
//Damn it! Yuy used another last name. But it doesn't make sense. I would have seen his badly dragged face by now. Something's not right. //  
  
"Hey Miya," Duo called again, "Do you know about any other recent Japanese transfers?" There was silence. Duo blinked and looked up at the girl. "Miya?" Duo sat silently. His body tensed. Something was wrong. He could here no noise. Duo looked down at his watch and noticed the second had a stopped. Duo sighed and glared at the room.  
  
"Way to give me a freakin' heart attack Solo."  
  
Solo chuckled and walked out of the shadows. "Sorry Duo."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "What's it this time Death?"  
  
Solo walked over to Duo's bed and sat down. "Nice dress. You should keep it for future times."  
  
Duo stood up and turned around. "I think it makes my butt look too big."  
  
"Nothing could ever make your butt look too big," Solo replied. Duo smiled and sat back down.  
  
"I hate wearing this thing. It's way itchy and avoiding all the girls is really hard to do."  
  
"Hey, don't' complain to me. I'm not the one who had to follow my boy toy to a school."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes and looked back down at his paper. He chewed at the tip of his pen. "What you want?" he asked again.  
  
"What? I can't see you in a dress?"  
  
Duo gave Death a look. "You've been visiting a little too often. Why can't you just watch me using your handy dandy fire mirror?"  
  
"The real thing is so much better," Solo purred leaning towards Duo. Duo smirked.  
  
"What you want Solo?"  
  
Solo sighed and leaned back. "You know me way too well," he muttered and turned back to Duo, "Your boy toy. I don't like him."  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding me," Duo laughed, "You got away from hell to give me your disapproval on the guy I picked? Ha." Solo frowned and the amusement was washed away from his eyes. Duo noticed this and stopped his snickering.  
  
"You're letting your powers soften," Solo said standing up, "Before, you used to pick up on the faintest amount of power in some mortals blood, but now your letting your infatuation cloud your judgement."  
  
"What are you rambling about Solo?"  
  
"You boy toy isn't who you think he is."  
  
"Eh? And why not?"  
  
Solo smiled. "A kiss gets you the answer."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "Solo," Duo whined, "just tell me."  
  
Solo shook his head with a smile. "Figure out yourself. If you really like this guy, you'll figure it out yourself."  
  
Duo growled. "As cryptic as ever I see." Solo nodded. "Blah, you're impossible." Solo chuckled and leaned towards Duo.  
  
"Would you want me any other way?"  
  
Duo shook his head, before Solo leaned down further for a kiss.  
  
Suddenly, everything around him seemed to be clear. Duo blinked and noticed that Solo was gone. He glanced at his watch and saw the second hand ticking again.  
  
"Damn Solo," Duo muttered under his breath.  
  
*~*  
  
Chiharu shivered, like something rippled through her.  
  
//Nani? // Heero asked.  
  
"I felt this weird power," Chiharu whispered.  
  
Chiharu closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the feeling. Chiharu was in her single dorm room. The desk was across from the doorway with the bed against the wall to the right. She had to share a bathroom though, with her neighbor on the left. But for now there was no neighbor.  
  
//Anything? //  
  
Chiharu shook her head. "Nothing," she sighed and turned back to her homework.  
  
//I still can't believe this is real. // Heero muttered.  
  
"Why not?" Chiharu asked. She rolled her desk seat towards the full length mirror that was on the bathroom door.  
  
//Look at us. // Heero said. Chiharu looked.  
  
Heero was in the mirror sitting on the same chair, wearing his green tank top and spandex. While she had her hair down to the small of her back wearing a spaghetti strap green tank top with long black pajama pants.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
Heero sighed. //It's weird sharing a body with someone else. //  
  
Chiharu looked down. "I know, but once this mission is over and I regain some of my power you get to be a boy for the next year."  
  
//Hn. I don't want to spend another week like this. //  
  
"Stop complaining," she said, rolling back to the desk, but Heero stayed at the mirror watching her. "You've only got to be a girl for two weeks straight with an hour every week after that, while I have to be a boy the opposite of that. I got the short end of the stick."  
  
//It compromises the mission. //  
  
Chiharu rolled her eyes. "I've already apologized about this. Don't make me go into a guilt trip." Heero huffed and leaned onto his knees. "Do you really want me to go?" she asked after some silence.  
  
Heero paused then shook his head. //You're like Maxwell. You've actually grown on me. //  
  
Chiharu smirked. "Thanks." She looked down at her homework. "Hey, you wanna help me with this Mr. Perfect Soldier?"  
  
"Baka, don't call me that."  
  
Chiharu giggled and looked back down at her paper.  
  
*~*  
  
Duo drummed his fingers on the desk the next day. He knew Heero was around this school somewhere. But where?  
  
"Ms. Maxtor! Stop daydreaming Ms. Maxtor!" Duo blinked and looked lazily at the teacher. "Hello Ms. Maxtor."  
  
Duo straightened up. //Shit, forgot about my name. //  
  
"Hm, stop acting like Chiharu. You've got more potential than she does in being good in the class."  
  
The teacher shot Chiharu a glare, but Chiharu was laying her head down on the desk.  
  
"Chiharu!" the teacher snapped rolling her eyes. "Somebody wake her up."  
  
Duo suddenly gasped as a wave of power rolled over him.  
  
"She's sweating!" another girl announced, "She looks green."  
  
The teacher swiftly made it to Chiharu. She picked up Chiharu's head and looked closely at her, making sure she was feigning sickness. The teacher's eyes widened and she quickly went to a phone to call the school nurse.  
  
Duo stood up to try to see over everyone crowding around Chiharu. He had felt a brief wave of power before. It was kind of strong, if only he could get past the crowd of girls.  
  
The door burst open and a wheelchair rolling nurse rushed in. She parted the sea of school girls before whisking Chiharu away. Duo frowned as he watched Chiharu roll away. As he watched he saw a hooded figure near the door grinning at the girl.  
  
*~*  
  
The nurse turned off the light and let Chiharu lay quietly. Chiharu blinked in the dimly lit room and turned her head to face a near by window.  
  
//What's the matter? // Heero asked. Chiharu turned back to the ceiling knowing Heero was looking at her.  
  
//Something, like a backwash of power. I think it's from that feeling last night, like I soaked up his power. //  
  
//The same way you got soaked up into my body? //  
  
//I already apologized for that. //  
  
//I know, but was it that type of feeling? Can you soak up other people's powers? //  
  
//I don't know. I've never been near another shape shifter, but I remember that when I touched someone I would sort of feel what they were feeling and a loud thought. //  
  
//It hurts. // Heero groaned. Chiharu nodded.  
  
//Too many strong feelings. It's amplifying my power. // Chiharu groaned audibly before turning to her side and falling asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GWing: oooooo. What's gonna happen next? Well, read the next chapter!  
  
Trowa: .  
  
GWing: it's Trowa! *hugs Trowa*  
  
Trowa: .  
  
GWing: okies, well, tell me if the self inserts at the top are annoying. I like the ones at the ends of the pages.  
  
Heero: baka.  
  
GWing: Heero! *starts to hug Heero, but there's a gun in the way* eh he. hi Heero! Ok, well please review or.  
  
Heero: omae o korusou  
  
GWing: ok, with that said I'd like to thank those who are alive because they reviewed! Thank you! With those kinds of reviews I have ideas coming in! I just gotta structure them. Oh! I need a beta reader. Anybody interested? 


	4. Party

Change  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the bishies that roam around the series. *sigh* I also don't own the song "My December" from Linkin Park.  
  
GWing: I've decided to not care about this self-insert thing. So here are basics for this chapter.  
  
Warnings: cursing  
  
Pairings: various  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Duo paced in his room during lunch. He kept thinking about that power from Chiharu and it finally dawned on him. Some how Heero was with Chiharu, but how would that have happened?  
  
"What's Chiharu?" Duo growled stopping to face his bed. Solo was laying on Duo's bed with a small smile.  
  
"I'm not really sure either," Solo said shrugging.  
  
"Death doesn't know what Chiharu is? How could you not know? Is it harmful? Is Heero alright?"  
  
Solo held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, I told you I don't know. I can't go through someone's files unless they're dead."  
  
Duo sighed and sat onto the bed. "Arg," Duo growled and laid back onto Solo's outstretched legs. Solo sighed and leaned forward to stroke Duo's hair.  
  
"Even if I did know I wouldn't tell you," Solo continued. Duo turned his head to look at him accusingly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's fun to see you like this. And maybe you'll come back to be a string cutter. Didn't you like being a shinigami?"  
  
Duo shrugged. "That reminds me, why was a shinigami by the door?  
  
Solo stared at him in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Chiharu got sick or something and she was taken to the nurse's and at the classroom door was a shinigami. No scythe but a huge grin, just looking at Chiharu."  
  
"Are you sure?" Duo nodded. "Did you see who it was?" Duo shook his head. "Hn, I'll check up on it." Solo leaned down and stole a kiss from Duo. Duo blinked and Solo was gone again. The door opened. Miya walked in and the two glanced at each other briefly.  
  
"I heard a girl got sick during school. A girl in your grade," Miya said walking into the room.  
  
"Yeah and?"  
  
"Well, I have heard some stuff, but I wanted to know what you knew."  
  
Duo sat up and shook his head. "I don't know. She was green and swept away from the room. Why? What did you hear?"  
  
Miya's eyes lit up. "I heard she was pregnant!"  
  
"Wh.what?" Duo sputtered. Miya nodded.  
  
"It's just a rumor, but it could have been morning sickness."  
  
"I highly doubt that."  
  
"It's just a rumor." Miya shrugged walking towards the bathroom. Duo chewed on his nails thinking about it.  
  
What if she was pregnant? Then that would mean she couldn't be Heero because Heero was a guy. Duo rubbed his temples at the circling thoughts. Someone in the building was Heero. He had a feeling he was here, but who it was is a different story. Suddenly a memory foe Heero typing at his annoying lap top popped into his head.  
  
Duo smacked himself. //Duh. Hack into files and see who transferred when Heero started his mission. // Duo was stupid sometimes.  
  
*~*  
  
They had let Chiharu go, after deciding that she was just getting a cold or overworking herself. Chiharu was just grateful to get out of there and start her weekend. Even though Heero was an unsociable pig it didn't mean she had to be. After assuring her friends that she would be ok to go out that had decided to go to the annual Friday Night Mixer sponsored by the boys at St. Gabrielle's All Boy's Finishing School.  
  
Chiharu inhaled the cold night air as they drove towards the boy's school. She had been there once before and danced with some boys. She was shy, but the boys seemed to like her more like that.  
  
"We're here!" one of her friends announced. Chiharu blinked. Suddenly there were kids everywhere and different colored lights were flashing. She smiled and got out of the car.  
  
"There are so many cute guys!" another girl said latching onto her arm.  
  
"Of course there are," yet another spoke up, "Who would want to be here with ugly guys?" The group of four nodded and giggled their consent before entering the school building.  
  
Teachers were plastered to the walls, eyeing the children carefully. Kissing was ok, full blown making out was bad. Dancing ok, grinding not ok. Well, you get the picture.  
  
The girls made their way around the edge of the dancers, flirting with guys occasionally.  
  
//Anybody you like? // Chiharu asked Heero.  
  
//Stupid question. // Heero answered. Chiharu sighed.  
  
//I know, I'm sorry. You're in love with Duo and all. You're not fun sometimes. //  
  
//I'm here on a mission. // Heero growled. Chiharu rolled her eyes and bumped into someone. She gasped as her bare shoulder hit his bare arm, his forethought immediately jumping to her.  
  
//Damn it. Why'd Duo ask us all to come here? //  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Chiharu took in deep breaths and stared into emerald green eyes. Chiharu blinked and nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," Chiharu said.  
  
"It's crowded," Trowa said with a shrug. Chiharu nodded and quickly walked away.  
  
//Damn it! // The two growled in unison.  
  
//What's he trying to pull? // Heero asked.  
  
//How am I supposed to know? Duo's your wannabe lover. //  
  
Heero growled at the statement. Chiharu rolled her eyes and caught up with her friends, unfortunately her friends were walking away from the DJ booth.  
  
"Guys?" Chiharu asked at her smirking friends. They all smiled at her. One of tem grabbed her arm and pulled her into the middle of the dance floor. The next song came on and Chiharu's eyes widened. "You didn't!" she screamed, but they were already starting their skit. Chiharu grumbled. Every time they came to a party they had to do a group dance at least once during the night. They had seen Chiharu dancing to this song and knew it was the end of her.  
  
The girls all danced around her making sure nobody knew she was in the middle but she looked at everyone outside the circle. She turned around and cursed silently, Quatre and Wufei were looking at the dance.  
  
//This is what happens when you're sociable. // Heero chastised. Chiharu let a frustrated sigh. She started to listen to the music; her heart was beating rapidly with anticipation. It wasn't like she didn't want to do it, but it was a bit embarrassing and add to that the other pilots were watching well, it was making her nervous.  
  
The circle started to ripple apart as her part began. Blue colored lights flashed on her and the song slowed. Chiharu closed her eyes and let her body take control. It was a mix of mixed song. The song was 'My December' from Linkin Park. It was a pre-colony band but Heero had quite the collection of pre-colony music.  
  
:: This is my December These are my snow covered dreams This is me pretending This is all I need::  
  
She swung her hips and let her hands move around. Her hair flew around in back of her, flowing the movements.  
  
:: And I'd give it all away Just to have some where to go to Give it all away To have someone to come home to  
  
This is my December This is my time of the year This is my December This is all so clear::  
  
She turned around, her eyes still closed, as she still continued. She could feel the music slow down, the beat lengthening and the words were starting to slow. The DJ knew her part was going to end and he was trying to keep her there. She continued to dance.  
  
:: Give it all away Just to have some where to go to Give it all away To have some one to come home to Give it all away Just to have some where to go to Give it all away To have some one to come home to::  
  
The DJ let the music go back to its regular speed as the girls circled around her again for the end of the song. Chiharu fell to her butt and tried to get her heart under control.  
  
//I want to disappear. // Chiharu thought.  
  
//Can I do that? //  
  
Chiharu's eyebrow's knit together in confusion. //Dance?// Heero nodded. //Yeah, everyone can. // Heero nodded again. The song ended and one of her friends helped her stand up.  
  
"That was amazing," the girl said, "That was better than before." Chiharu shrugged.  
  
"I'm gonna get a drink," Chiharu said rushing towards the mini-bar.  
  
People followed her as she went to the bar and asked for a water from the teacher behind the counter. People patted her back and gave her encouraging remarks, but Chiharu could only hear all of their thoughts.  
  
//That works up too much energy. // Chiharu said. Heero nodded.  
  
//It means that we'll be switching soon. // Heero informed. Chiharu nodded. //We'll have to get the mission done early then. // Chiharu nodded again and took a drink of her water.  
  
"Excuse me! Coming through! Got to get to Chiharu!"  
  
Chiharu turned around to see one of her friends walking hurriedly towards her.  
  
"What's the matter Heather?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"It's Melanie! She's disappeared with some guy. Someone said they saw her go out the back, but she was like being dragged outside. Let's go!"  
  
Heather grabbed Chiharu's arm with thoughts of concern being transmitted.  
  
Chiharu let her self be dragged but noticed that her fellow pilots were following her.  
  
//They know! // Heero said.  
  
//They don't know anything Heero. They're here because of Duo. And besides one of my friends is in danger. //  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GWing: another chapter has ended! I know it's short, but I put up both chapter three and chapter four so that should be sufficient. Okies, so what you think? You gotta review!  
  
Quatre: I'm in the chapter! No speaking lines, but I will have lines later on won't I?  
  
GWing: *nod* of course. I thought this was going to be a short fic, but now that you three are here it's gonna get a teeny bit longer! Woot. But there is an ending, remember this. There is an ending.  
  
Quatre: alright! Remember to review or else I'll go Zero on ya. 


	5. Bleeding

Change  
  
Disclaimer: Me do not own the Wing of the Gundam. Ok?  
  
Warnings: cursing, fighting  
  
Pairings: various  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The two burst into the cool night hair. There was a crowd of boys a car further out and they heard high pitched screaming.  
  
Chiharu recognized this voice and ran into the circle. She pushed her way thought the astounded guys and kicked the boy that was on top of Melanie. Chiharu kneeled down and smiled and Melanie.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
  
Tears were streaming down Melanie's eyes as she shook her head no. Chiharu pulled together Melanie's torn shirt trying to cover her up a little.  
  
"It's okay. Did her hurt you much?"  
  
Melanie shook her head again. "He drugged me and dragged me outside, but he didn't give me enough and I woke up. He was hitting me and broke my shirt," Melanie cried. Chiharu nodded and helped her stand. Heather pushed through the crowd and took Melanie's other side.  
  
"Bitch! Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Chiharu turned around to see the boy who was on top of Melanie standing up and pointing to her.  
  
Chiharu ignored him and started to walk out the circle, but the circle of boys held them in.  
  
"Get out of the way you pigs," Chiharu growled, glaring daggers at the boys in front of her. The boys looked scared of her but were more scared of what would happen to them if they let them go.  
  
"Heh heh, did you really think you'd get out of here that easy babe?"  
  
Chiharu growled and carefully put Melanie down to sit.  
  
"Chi, what are you doing?" Heather asked.  
  
"Take care of her and when they open up run with Mel," Chiharu whispered to Heather.  
  
"Chi, what are you going to do?"  
  
Chiharu stood up from where she knelt and glared at the boy in front of her. He wore entirely black. He had a black tank top, with black jeans, and he had badly dyed blue hair that was spiked.  
  
"Look at the pretty girl? Are you going to finish what your friend was starting?" he asked putting his hands on his hips.  
  
Chi smirked and walked up to him, making sure to sway her hips as she went. She could see the hungry predatory look in his brown eyes. She walked up to him and leaned towards his ear.  
  
"What's you name?" she purred. She felt him shiver under her touch. She pulled away and continued to smirk.  
  
"D.Da.Damien," he stuttered, a light blush crossing his cheeks.  
  
"Let us go Damien-chan," she said making sure she looked at him under her eyelashes.  
  
"Not until I get fucked," she said, the blush going away.  
  
Chi took a step back and shrugged. "You'll get fucked alright," she growled and advanced on him.  
  
*~*  
  
"What are you boys doing there?"  
  
The four pilots turned to see and teacher advancing towards them. "You're not allowed to go out there," he continued, shaking a finger at them. "Do you boys go to this school?"  
  
"I invited them," Duo said fluttering her eyelashes at him. He took out his ID card from his back pocket and showed it to the teacher. The teacher looked from the card to Duo then back to the card.  
  
"Alright, but you're not allowed to go out that way."  
  
"We were just going to open the door," Quatre announced, "It's kind of hot out here and oh my gosh! What are Billy and Suzy doing?" Quatre gasped and pointed into the crowd. The teacher turned around, looking for the offending students.  
  
The teacher frowned and turned around. "I don't see."  
  
The teacher was talking to himself.  
  
~*~  
  
"Genius Quatre," Duo laughed. Quatre smiled innocently.  
  
"We had to get rid of him some how," Quatre shrugged. "Now explain why we're here?"  
  
The pilots stopped and circled around Duo. Duo laughed and held his eyes up in surrender.  
  
"Okay, well, you're not going to believe me," Duo warned. The three pilots quirked up an eyebrow.  
  
"Spit it out Maxwell," Wufei said. Duo sighed.  
  
"Well, I have reason to believe that Heero is at this school," Duo stated.  
  
"And?" Trowa continued.  
  
"And, don't you think it's weird?"  
  
"It's a mission at an all boy's school Duo," Quatre said, "I know you're jealous and all, but Heero's too cold for these people."  
  
"No, not an all boy's school. He's at the all girls' school I'm going to. Do you think I wanted to wear a skirt?"  
  
"It's not our place to judge," Wufei replied. Duo glared at Wufei but smirked.  
  
"It's for the mission," Trowa said.  
  
"It's not that, it's uh."  
  
//Crap, I can't tell them about his energy unless I want to give myself away. // Duo thought. Before anybody could say anything more, they heard some shouts. They looked around and saw a car and a crowd of people. The pilots rushed to the outskirts of the crowd, trying to get through.  
  
"What's happening?" Quatre asked a nearby spectator.  
  
"Damien and a cute girl are fighting," the boy answered without looking up. Quatre cursed his height and continued to push through. Duo cursed his height also, but pushed his way through.  
  
"Did you really think you could beat me?" Damien asked bouncing on the balls of his feet. Chi was on the ground, kneeling and breathing hard.  
  
//Let me help. // Heero said. Chi mentally shook her head.  
  
//It's going to take too much energy and I don't know how much energy this body has left. //  
  
//You've got numerous lacerations with countless bruises and if he hits you in the ribs again you'll have some bruised ribs. They hurt like hell, trust me. // Heero ground out.  
  
Chi wiped the blood from her mouth and shakily stood up.  
  
//Fine, but you'll only have control over my body, you won't be able to change, it's too risky with all these people around. //  
  
Heero nodded and Chi relaxed. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath.  
  
"Giving up?" Damien asked stopping his bouncing.  
  
Duo watched as the girl seemed to give up, but then he felt it. There was a subtle power rolling off of her. Duo glanced around and saw that the others seemed to feel it too. All of their eyes widened slightly at the power. It wasn't strong, but it wasn't weak. The power seemed to be changing.  
  
Chi opened her eyes. They were a darker color. She gave Damien a calculating look, with no expression in her eyes.  
  
"Thanks for the warm up," Chi said. Damien's mouth dropped. He started bouncing on his feet again, ready for a fight. Chi just stood there, staring at Damien. Damien let out a yell and ran towards Chi. Chi moved to the side at the last second and kept out her foot. Damien tripped onto the foot and flew into the crowd. Damien slowly got back onto his feet and ran after her in rage. She continued to evade his attacks and continued to trip him.  
  
"Fucking do something!" Damien yelled and ran towards her again.  
  
Chi shrugged. "As you wish," she whispered. She didn't move as he ran towards her. He swung back then swung forward. She caught the fist with ease and a dark smile grew on her lips. Damien's eyes widened as she kneed him in the groin. Damien let out a strangled cry. She let go of his hand and he fell to the floor.  
  
"Don't touch my friends again," she sneered and walked towards her friends.  
  
Duo fought his way through the crowd again to get closer to Chi.  
  
Chi kneeled down and let out a shaky breath. She was back in control, but she could feel that her energy was really low.  
  
"That was great Chi!" Heather exclaimed, "I thought you were going to lose though."  
  
Suddenly Chi was head down on the asphalt.  
  
"Chi!" Heater squealed. A dirty blond haired boy kneeled next to the fallen girl and brushed his hand on her forehead.  
  
"She's just unconscious," the boy reassured. Heather nodded, with tears in her eyes. "I'll go get help." He got up and pushed through the crowd.  
  
The three pilots came to the fallen girl.  
  
"Duet!" Heather exclaimed, "Did you see?"  
  
Duo nodded. "Yeah, they both look worn out. We should take 'em back."  
  
Wufei and Trowa helped Melanie while Quatre helped with Chi. Melanie, Trowa, Heather, and Wufei all went into Trowa's truck while Quatre, Chi, and Duo went into Quatre's car.  
  
"I'm not gonna bleed all over that car," Chi choked out as they led her to the backseat. "It's fine, really. I can get it cleaned," Quatre said.  
  
"It's gonna stain."  
  
Duo let out a frustrated sigh and went into the car. He held out his arms and Quatre put the girl into his arms.  
  
"You can bleed over me. It's cheaper."  
  
Chi nodded before going to unconsciousness.  
  
Quatre got into the drivers seat and started to drive. Duo finally broke the silence.  
  
"How much do you know?"  
  
"Depends on who you are," Quatre answered, "As for myself I'm just a psi. That's why I can feel other's feelings. I don't know about Trowa and Wufei, but I think we're all special because we're pilots."  
  
Duo nodded. "I'm a shinigami."  
  
Quatre smirked. "You weren't lying, too bad you're an underling of death."  
  
"You seem to know a lot," Duo said.  
  
"I was taught well. So what's Chi and what does she have to do with Heero?"  
  
Duo shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure myself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GWing: *yawn* woot! Another chapter done. *yawn*  
  
Quatre: I'm happy that I got a speaking part and all but *points to clock* it's 9:55 and you have school tomorrow. Shouldn't you be sleeping?  
  
GWing: *head goes onto keyboard* zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Quatre: *whispers* please review and say nice things about me have a speaking part. 


	6. Mine

Change  
  
Disclaimer: me no own, me no make money off this, me just borrowing the boys. *nods*  
  
Warnings: cursing  
  
Pairings: various  
  
Notes: Thanx to those who reviewed. Here's another chapter that wasn't in my head until I wrote it. I have a lemon that I want to write, but it doesn't fit in and I have a new character that'll be in this chapter. Woot!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
They had made it safely to the dorms and sneaked past security so those boys could go in. Trowa and Wufei took Melanie to her and Heather's room. Duo started walking towards his room, but Chi whispered something.  
  
"What?" Duo asked.  
  
"My room. It's a single," she repeated, "two halls to the right room number 212."  
  
Duo and Quatre nodded and they proceeded to bring the girl to the room. At the door she swiped her key through the card holder and opened the door. The placed her onto her bed and Quatre rushed into the bathroom to get the first-aid.  
  
"I've figured out why you can't sense them."  
  
Duo looked at Chi and noticed that she had stopped breathing and that all noises ceased, Duo turned to Solo who was sitting at the computer chair.  
  
"What then?" Duo asked impatiently. Solo frowned, there was going to be no teasing this time.  
  
"She's a mix," Solo answered.  
  
"What kind of mix can possibly suck in a mortal?"  
  
"I can't find the first-aid kit Duo!" Quatre called from the bathroom. Solo looked at the bathroom door and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Hm, what kind of being would be able to slip from my time alter?" Solo mused.  
  
"Quatre's a psi," Duo answered, "you better go before he comes in here." Solo nodded and kissed Duo's forehead before resuming time.  
  
"Oh! I found it!" Quatre exclaimed walking to the room. He paused and looked a little dazed.  
  
"Something happened," Quatre stated. Duo shrugged and held out his hands for the kit. "A time pause, right?" Quatre continued. Duo nodded.  
  
"I was talking to Death. It turns out she's a mix."  
  
"Oh," Quatre said. Quatre quickly looked over the battered girl, assessing the damage. "We're going to have to take off her shirt and pants. She has cuts and bruises everywhere."  
  
"Wow, you can tell that my looking at her?"  
  
Quatre chuckled and shook his head. "She's got deep blood stains in some parts, including tears, and I used a little bit of my power." Duo nodded and the two started to clean the girl.  
  
*~*  
  
Chi moaned as pain shot through her body. She slowly opened an eye as Heero tallied up her injuries.  
  
//Mostly cuts and bruises, nothing broken. Swollen ankle most likely sprained, everything appears to be treated. //  
  
//Thanks captain obvious. // Chi growled then she sighed. //Thanks for last night. // Heero shrugged.  
  
//It's my body also. //  
  
Chi let out a frustrated growl and heard somebody stir. Chi sat up quickly and instantly regretted it. She let out a small cry of pain and couldn't keep her head from spinning.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Chi gasped. "Trowa?" Chi gasped again. //Fuck! I let that slip. //  
  
But Trowa didn't say anything; instead he placed two fingers onto her forehead. Chi closed her eyes and let all of Heero's thoughts come forward.  
  
//Trowa. // Heero stated.  
  
//Heero. What's happening? //  
  
//It's complicated and my body is starting to lose its energy. We'll be changing soon and I still need to complete my mission. //  
  
Trowa mentally nodded. //How long? //  
  
//Not sure. //  
  
Trowa nodded again and took his fingers away. Chi fell back onto the bed. His fingers tingled with energy that was transferred to him.  
  
//Looks like I took some of their energy. // Trowa thought.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Wufei asked. Trowa turned around to see Wufei leaning on his elbows looking at him. Trowa shrugged and looked at the sleeping form.  
  
"Heero's in there, but he doesn't seem to know what's happening either." Trowa paused then looked back to Wufei. "What are you?"  
  
Wufei sat fully up and sat Indian style. He glanced to the side and saw that the blond and the loud mouth were fast asleep. The night before when they had finished cleaning up the girl Quatre had called Trowa and informed them where they were. They went to the room and slept on the floor. Wufei looked back at Trowa and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"I'm a dragon-shifter and psi mix." He demonstrated this by holding out his hands. The hand started to turn green and scales started to pop up. He twisted his hand and a pair of scissors safely made their way to his hand. "What are you?" Wufei questioned, letting his hand turn human.  
  
"A messenger," Trowa answered. Wufei's eyebrows quirked up.  
  
"A messenger?" Wufei repeated. Trowa nodded. "You don't seem like one."  
  
"Not all of us can be blond and blue eyed with cheerful dispositions. It's hard seeing innocents sent to hell."  
  
Wufei nodded, understanding what Trowa was saying.  
  
"How long is he going to be like that?" Wufei asked, changing the subject. Trowa shrugged.  
  
"He doesn't know," Trowa looked down at his fingers. They still tingled with her power. "But he says he'll be shifting soon. He's still got a mission to do."  
  
Wufei nodded then looked over at the braided one.  
  
"Did he mention anything about us being here?" Wufei asked.  
  
Trowa shrugged. "It was vague and I had no missions lined up. It sounded important though."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose. Something about Heero in drag and death calling."  
  
"Duo is a strange one."  
  
There was a yawn from the floor. The two awake pilots turned to see Quatre waking up.  
  
"Good morning," he said stifling a yawn, "how is she?"  
  
"She'll be shifting soon, but it's not sure when," Trowa answered.  
  
Quatre nodded and sat up. "I hope their both ok," Quatre wished quietly. "Um, what time is it?"  
  
Wufei glanced at his watch. "Saturday, 0852." (8:52)  
  
Quatre nodded and smiled. "What should we do now?"  
  
"I think we should have an orgy!"  
  
Quatre hit Duo over the head with his pillow. "Wrong answer Duo," Quatre said.  
  
Duo grinned while rubbing his head. "That hurt Quatre, that really hurt."  
  
Quatre rolled his head and looked over at Duo. "What are we going to do now?"  
  
Duo shrugged. "I haven't thought of that yet to tell you the truth. I wanted you all here to see if you could find Heero in drag, but it turns out that he's not really in drag."  
  
"What are you?" Trowa asked looking at Duo. Duo smiled darkly.  
  
"Ain't it obvious? I told you I never lie."  
  
Trowa snorted. "You really are a shinigami."  
  
Duo nodded proudly. "A messenger right? I wasn't sure when I first met you, but I can see you wings now in the sunlight."  
  
Quatre blinked and squinted at Trowa. Trowa looked uninterestedly at Quatre. Soon Quatre was crawling and squinting at Trowa. Trowa looked away, trying not to blush and keep his impassive mask. Quatre held out a hand to the air behind Trowa back and started to stroke something. Quatre smiled and sat back onto his haunches.  
  
"I saw them and I felt them!" Quatre exclaimed. "It's hard to see but they are very soft. I would have never thought you were a messenger."  
  
Trowa shrugged and looked away. Quatre turned to Duo and squinted beyond Duo. Duo laughed. "My wings only show in the moonlight."  
  
Quatre pouted but nodded.  
  
"When are you all leaving?"  
  
The four pilots looked up at the bed to see Chi slowly sitting up and holding her head, her face in a grimace of pain.  
  
"You want us all to leave?" Duo pouted. Chi shot him a glare and nodded.  
  
"We've got a mission to complete and then all this shit can stop."  
  
"She's starting to sound a little like Heero," Wufei mused. Chi closed her eyes and held her head in her hands.  
  
"Chiharu?" Duo asked standing up. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head.  
  
"Leave so I can get ready and leave. Don't touch me anymore."  
  
Duo took off his hand as if it were burned. Trowa stood up and gently pulled Duo away. He kneeled down by the bed and tried to get her to look at him.  
  
"Chiharu," Trowa whispered. She didn't look up. Trowa reached out ready to touch her forehead, but she pulled away. Her eyes were wide with fear as she scanned the people. She shook her head and ran into the bathroom.  
  
The pilots looked dumbfounded at each other, unsure of what just happened.  
  
~*~  
  
Chiharu paced in the bathroom, not looking at the mirror.  
  
//What?! // Heero yelled. Chiharu winced and glared at the mirror. Heero was standing in the reflection giving her an equal glare.  
  
"You!" she screamed pointing at the mirror. "I remember everything."  
  
Heero looked at her strangely. He had a clue of what she was talking about, but he wasn't too sure.  
  
//What? // Heero asked again, more patiently.  
  
Chiharu sat on the rim of the bath tub and held her head in her hands.  
  
"When Trowa touched me and he started to talk to just you I could see the memories that you were keeping away from me. It just jumped out at me. That day, after you met that girl and after you set up the explosives," Chiharu explained. Heero shook his head.  
  
//No don't say it. // He growled.  
  
She ignored it and continued. "I was in far away from the explosion, but I was burned anyway. I was going to die, but you came by for some reason. I was shifting into.into something! And you, you came by to survey the damage, crying after a dog and a girl. You touched me while I was shifting and my energy leapt into you." She looked up at him, with hatred in her eyes. "You made me like this! You killed my foster family."  
  
//Damn it! I didn't mean it. I was still inexperienced. It was a small miscalculation. I suffered too you know. //  
  
"Yeah, it sure shows now." She stood up and glared at the reflection. He was glaring back but there were many emotions going through his blue eyes. "I fucking hate you! You're a cold blooded murderer with no fucking free will!!!!"  
  
//Fuck you! I'd be better off without you! //  
  
"BASTARD!!!!"  
  
She pulled back her fist and shattered the mirror.  
  
*~*  
  
The pilots were all around the door. After they heard her having an argument with herself Duo was picking the lock. The lock was new and hard to get through. He was actually starting to sweat under the conditions and his heart was driving him mad. It was beating against his chest and he could hardly hear himself think.  
  
"BASTARD!!!!"  
  
The lock clicked and something shattered. They swung the door open. It creaked its protest, but nobody noticed.  
  
The mirror was shattered. Chiharu was breathing hard. Her hands were on the sink, her knuckles white from the pressure, her head staring down at either the sink or her hands. But what they noticed the most was the blood that was on the hanging pieces of the mirror, the blood that was slowly dripping to the floor, and the blood that was on her hands.  
  
But Duo and Trowa bypassed the life source. Instead they were looking at the person standing beside her. He was in a black robe and smiling.  
  
They watched as his mouth moved silently, slow enough for them to lip read.  
  
"She's mine."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GWing: *grins* did anybody see that coming? Eh? Now we know what happened, but what mix is she? The clues are there, who will figure it out first? I mean you the audience, not the characters. Hee hee. They'll find out, but anybody care to venture what her other half is? I'll give you something. A pic or I'll write you a fic. I dunno.  
  
I hope Heero isn't OOC at this last bit. I personally don't think he's OOC (out of character).  
  
One last thing. so I'm not sure about the coupling of the pilots since I kinda just squeezed them in there. I wasn't gonna put them in, but Quatre can be very convincing. Yeah, he almost went Zero on me. But that's beside the point. So, what should the coupling be between the three pilots? Here's your choices and please put your in opinion in your review! Once I get five suggestions I'll post chapter 7.  
  
4x5  
  
3x4  
  
4x5x3  
  
5x4  
  
4x3  
  
5x3 3x5  
  
Please vote!  
  
I need a beta reader! E-mail me! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Escape

Change  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters. I won Chiharu and Riku and the highly original concept.  
  
Pairings: OK! It's in! Three people have voted and out of those three people it's been decided that with majority 4x5x3 is the pairing between the supporting pilots. And I've decided that you all find out who's officially with who. 1x2x1, 2xChi, RikuxChi, Solox2, Solo+Chi, Chi+Wufei.  
  
*Pairings subject to change*  
  
Warnings: cursing, blood, sap?  
  
Chapter 7  
  
*last chapter*  
  
The pilots were all around the door. After they heard her having an argument with herself Duo was picking the lock. The lock was new and hard to get through. He was actually starting to sweat under the conditions and his heart was driving him mad. It was beating against his chest and he could hardly hear himself think.  
  
"BASTARD!!!!"  
  
The lock clicked and something shattered. They swung the door open. It creaked its protest, but nobody noticed.  
  
The mirror was shattered. Chiharu was breathing hard. Her hands were on the sink, her knuckles white from the pressure, her head staring down at either the sink or her hands. But what they noticed the most was the blood that was on the hanging pieces of the mirror, the blood that was slowly dripping to the floor, and the blood that was on her hands.  
  
But Duo and Trowa bypassed the life source. Instead they were looking at the person standing beside her. He was in a black robe and smiling.  
  
They watched as his mouth moved silently, slow enough for them to lip read.  
  
"She's mine."  
  
*chapter 7*  
  
Quatre went to her side, not seeing the robed shinigami. He was running soothing circles on her back.  
  
"Chiharu! Say something!" he yelled. Tears started to roll down her face. She fell to the floor, kneeling, and her hands still clutching the sink. Wufei quickly turned around to get the first aid kit. Suddenly Wufei's foots stopped and Chiharu's sobbing was quieted.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Solo pushed past Trowa and Duo and walked up to the smiling shinigami. "Why are you terrorizing Chiharu?" Solo grabbed the shinigami by the collar and lifted him into the air. He only smiled and looked straight into Death's eyes as his hood fell back.  
  
"Riku," Duo breathed recognizing the boy. Riku glanced at Duo and nodded. Riku was slightly shorter than Solo. He had short spiked up green hair and wild red eyes. "Why?"  
  
"Because she is mine. She hasn't remembered anything before her time on the colony." His eyes started to grow dark. "She doesn't remember when I died or how I watched over her as a shinigami. She doesn't remember the love we had or the way our parent's were so god damned hell bent against it! She wasn't even my real sister! We weren't connected by blood in anyway!"  
  
Solo lowered him, but didn't let go.  
  
"That's a stupid reason. Why can't you wait until she's dead?" Duo asked.  
  
"She was supposed to die that day," Riku explained, "I was going to cut her string, but spandex man connected with her. Then they became close and then they fell in love with you!"  
  
In a blink of an eye, Riku was away from Solo's grasp and tackled Duo to the floor.  
  
"You fuckin' ruined everything! He ruined everything! You both ruined everything! And once she's with me we'll be together and I can over throw that half-assed Death!"  
  
Duo rolled over so he was on top of Riku, glaring down at him.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about runt! Solo's the best Death God! And nobody's going to follow you even if you do become a god."  
  
"You only think that because you were his fuck toy! I'm sick of him and his stupid harem of shinigamis! And the worst part is what the Fates told me. That when this war is over all of you will be hailed as heroes for murdering people."  
  
"It's war." Duo growled and started to punch Riku. Riku laughed as the fists connected to various parts of his face.  
  
"Have you really been gone that long?" Riku laughed. Trowa finally dragged Duo away from Riku. Riku was bleeding and his eyes were puffy, but he continued to laugh. Within a couple of seconds he was completely healed. "You're such a fuckin' retard Duo!"  
  
Suddenly Duo was doubled over in pain clutching his stomach and coughing up blood. Riku laughed and disappeared. Solo and Trowa were at Duo's side. They made Duo lay back so they could survey the damage. Trowa pulled out the knife and Solo placed his hand over the wound.  
  
"Fucker," Duo coughed, before he fainted. Solo growled and glared at Trowa.  
  
"Don't give me a death look," Trowa stated, "I couldn't do anything. There was too much negative energy."  
  
Solo sighed and nodded. "I know," he growled, "but this all sucks! That stupid kid thinks he knows everything and he's clouded by love. Damn him!"  
  
"You should leave so we can take care of the problem before you stopped time."  
  
Solo nodded. "Any organs that were hit are healed and he's not internally bleeding anymore," Solo explained standing up, "now it's just a flesh wound."  
  
Trowa nodded as Solo disappeared. Wufei stumbled and Quatre gasped.  
  
"Time pause," Trowa explained.  
  
"Duo!" Quatre gasped, still holding Chiharu.  
  
"I'll explain it later. He's going to be fine. Take care of Chiharu and I'll take care of Duo."  
  
The two pilots nodded and did as they were told.  
  
*~*  
  
Duo winced as he sat up. It was dark and the other pilots were out, probably getting more supplies or something to eat. He thanked Death that they had left. He glanced over at the door and vaguely thought about where Miya thought he was. So much had happened in only one night, it amazed Duo.  
  
He then turned his gaze to the bed. Chiharu was silently sleeping or unconscious. He was hoping she was asleep. He slowly stood up and made his way to her bed. He kneeled by it and brushed her light brown bangs away from her eyes. It also amazed him that she was actually Heero. That her body was Heero's.  
  
He traced a light scar on her collar bone and reminisced about it. Duo was sleeping when Heero had burst into the room, staggering and blood spotted on him. Heero had ignored Duo's questions and locked himself in the bathroom. Not liking Heero's attitude, Duo picked the lock and when he opened it he saw Heero trying to patch himself up but Duo couldn't reach his collarbone cut correctly. After some forceful talking Duo was finally allowed to touch the stoic boy.  
  
Duo smiled at the memory and his hands tingled just thinking about that time and so many others. He glanced over her exposed arms and saw the faint battle scars that marred the flesh. To a peace loving person they would have turned away from the scars, but Duo loved them and wished that one day he would be able to trace every single scar.  
  
Duo turned his head towards the door suddenly. He heard faint footsteps coming from outside. He quickly climbed back into bed and feigned sleep.  
  
*~*  
  
//We need to complete the mission. // Heero stated. Chiharu mentally growled.  
  
//Fuck off. //  
  
//Do you really think I wanted to kill you and your family? //  
  
//Yes. //  
  
//Now you're being irrational. //  
  
//Fuck off. You just want to get your stupid mission done with and return to your favorite pass time. //  
  
//You know me better than anyone Chiharu and besides, whether we go as a girl or not doesn't bother me. If you don't complete the mission before we change I will. //  
  
//Fine. I'm not helping you anymore and I'm going to make your life a living hell until we change again. //  
  
The two paused in their bickering, rolling over what they had just said in their own respective thoughts.  
  
//Stop being a child. // Heero said.  
  
//Stop killing. //  
  
//It's war and after the war there will be peace and. // Heero stopped, not sure of what he saying or what he was going to say next. //I won't live after the war anyway. // Heero whispered. Chiharu closed her mental eyes.  
  
//I.I.I hate you Heero, but other people like you. You have to live for them.and.I am being childish. But how would you feel knowing that the person who you trust the most is a killer? //  
  
//I know what it's like. Hn, we've got to sort this out and the other pilots being here have created an obstacle. Let's finish the mission and continue with the war. We'll figure something out. //  
  
Chiharu nodded, reluctantly agreeing. She had no choice really. Her body was spent and they were going to change soon, he was going to have control.  
  
Chiharu slowly opened her eyes and listened for anybody near her. Her internal clock told her it was around night.  
  
//Let's download the information then leave. // Chiharu nodded and slowly sat up. //Your hands are bandaged. You're going to have to get past the pain and ignore everything your body is telling you. //  
  
//Easy for you to say. //  
  
Chiharu looked at the room.  
  
The pilots were all on the floor around her bed and her lap top was on the desk beyond the bed.  
  
//Be careful of standing near Trowa and Wufei. Try not to step on the floor near them and don't disturb the air around Duo and Quatre. //  
  
Chiharu looked at the floor again for any open spots.  
  
//We're gonna be changing soon so we won't be back. // Chiharu stated. //We get the information then we're off to your gundam. // Heero nodded at Chiharu's quick sketch of the plan.  
  
She stood on the bed and balanced her self on the edge. She squinted in the dark to see exactly how far away the desk was. She let out a breath and stretched a leg to the desk. She held still for a second to listen to any irregular breathing patterns. Finding none, she fixed her footing on the desk then carried the other one over. She crouched on the desk and listened again. Grabbing the lap top she moved to the edge again, towards the window. She quickly unfastened it then climbed out. Looking down, she saw that it was a two foot drop. Looking to her right she thankfully found a drain pipe leading down to the brown grass. She shimmied down the pipe and ran across the lawn.  
  
Chiharu sank into the shadows of the building, pressing herself against the old brick wall. Sneaking along the wall she reached the main doors. She was panting into the cold air, but ignored her body's protests. She entered the building like a student although she was in an oversized button up blouse and baggy pajama pants. The only obstacle she would have to go through would be the security on the school's files.  
  
She pressed her body against the wall by the file door. She leaned in slightly, listening for any noises within. She heard none and quickly picked the lock.  
  
//There's nothing here. No security no nothing. // Chiharu said. Heero nodded and Chiharu stood up straight.  
  
//The files are in the cabinet to the right. Quickly type the access codes from the file then run. //  
  
Chiharu nodded and opened a cabinet. Inside the cabinet was only one folder. The folder held a sheet which she quickly copied with in three minutes. She replaced it and quickly left the way she came. She opened the door and heard rustling to her left. She froze in her spot and listened harder to the noise. It was getting closer. She quickly ran to wall on the left and hid herself in the dark corner.  
  
//Fuck. They know I'm gone. // Chiharu cursed.  
  
//When I say run, tackle Wufei to the ground and sprint to Wing. // Chiharu gulped but nodded at Heero's plan. Wufei was looking around and as he turned his back to her, //RUN! //  
  
Chiharu ran as fast as she could and quickly kicked Wufei to the ground. He struggled to get up but only saw her backside. He was going to yell to the others, but the blow to his back knocked out the air in him. As she ran into the forest Wufei finally had enough power to warn the others.  
  
They came from different directions, each of them pausing at Wufei to find out where she went. Trowa was the first to Wufei and saw the girl run into the forest.  
  
//She can't last long. // He thought as he ran after her. He heard the bushes rustling as she ran, but there was a strong wind stirring around. Trowa paused to catch his breath and tried to sense the girl, but his mind was racing and something was taking away his concentration. A dark something.  
  
~*~  
  
Chiharu kept running, ignoring the way her lungs burned and how the blood dripped from her torn bandages. She finally saw it. The majestic crouching gundam greeted her in the moonlight. She slowed her pace as she ran towards its left foot.  
  
"Wing," she breathed, placing a hand on the foot. She looked up and thought that she saw its greens eyes flash.  
  
//Loss of blood. // She thought and quickly went into the cockpit. Heero quickly gave her instructions on how to activate the scanner for the gundam. She did as she was told and then sat back. Closing her eyes she promptly passed out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GWing: phew! *wipes sweat away* that was one long chapter. Took me two days to write, but here it is. I hope you all like it. I hope your read all the pairings above and if you have any suggestions about pairings go ahead and suggest. I love to hear what other people think.  
  
Thank you to all those who have reviewed! You don't know how much I love all your reviews! I put it in its own folder at my hotmail account! I crave feedback so please review!  
  
If you want to be my beta reader please make sure that your e-mail address is accessible either by putting it in the review or making sure I can get to your fanfiction profile. Okies! Thanks! 


	8. Else Where

Change  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. *sniff*  
  
Warnings: since this is FF.net and I do very much enjoy my stories here I have taken out the very bad lemon I wrote. If you'd like to read it please e-mail me and I'll e-mail you the lemon part.  
  
Oh yeah. And there's cursing and sexual innuendo.  
  
Pairings: this chapter is 4x5x3 *grins*  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Heero slowly opened his eyes in the dark cockpit. His stomach was tight with hunger but he had a strong overwhelming feeling of nausea. He quickly opened the cockpit and climbed out to the edge. After emptying whatever was left in his stomach he sat on the edge of Wing massaging his temples. Heero sat silently, a little unstable without the presence of his female counterpart. After a change it would take a while to build up enough energy to talk to each other again.  
  
His head snapped up when he heard the familiar beeping of a message. Ignoring his body's protests he went back into the cockpit and hooked his laptop up to Wing. A few minutes later he was looking at his inbox that held five messages. Four worried messages from his fellow pilots and a message from Dr. J. Heero opened the one from Dr. J first.  
  
:: Heero.  
  
Your report is long overdue, but that's not why I'm writing this. I have discovered something about your . abilities. Write the report then go to section 4148-6. There will be a ship awaiting your arrival. Bring Wing and none of the other pilots.  
  
J ::  
  
Heero didn't like how that message sounded. It looked like J has something stirring in his noggin and that wasn't always a good things. They way he mentioned Heero's abilities also gave him reason to worry. But orders are orders and the quicker he gets to the ship the more time he spends away from the other pilots and the recuperating Chiharu.  
  
*~*  
  
Duo sat in the living room of the small safe house. He had just sent in an e-mail telling the all girl's school that Duet and Chiharu were off somewhere with their parents. The boys had searched everywhere for the icy pilot, but there was no trace of him. Duo couldn't believe that Wing was able to get through DeathScythe's monitors, but with Heero no one could ever tell.  
  
"Dinner," Quatre called from the kitchen. Duo smiled weakly and went towards the small round table in the kitchen. Duo sat down and was immediately served a big bowl of macaroni and cheese with slices of hotdogs. Duo grinned and started gobble down his food.  
  
"You're going to choke Maxwell. Chew your food," Wufei exclaimed. Duo ignored the Chinese pilot and continued to scarf his food. Quatre could only smile as he sat down and started to eat his own.  
  
The table was quiet, save for Duo's eating. It was quiet but there was tension around the remaining pilots.  
  
"We shouldn't worry about him," Duo said finishing his bowl. "He is the perfect soldier and all. Besides, he won't leave the meteor mission. He's well. the perfect soldier."'  
  
Trowa shrugged. "You're right, but the whole situation bothers me. Riku might do something."  
  
"Death said he'd help as much as he could, but things are starting to stir up again around here. He's still gotta make sure everyone gets to their level of hell."  
  
They all nodded.  
  
*~*  
  
Riku watched Heero through some leaves in a nearby tree. Heero was sitting at the cockpit, fixing his bandage and icing down his ankle. There was a mixture of hate and love in his eyes. He couldn't do anything to Heero until he got his precious Chiharu from the pilot's body. But as he continued to look at Heero he couldn't help but feel a little bit of a physical attraction to the boy. But it was only physical.  
  
Riku closed his eyes and sensed Chiharu's very faint presence. She was sleeping, saving energy, but she still made him feel warm. Riku could remember the day they brought her home from the orphanage.  
  
She was adopted to keep his political family in good standings with the people. Why not adopt a war orphan to complete the typical two parent, two kids, and a dog family? So they did and ended up with Chiharu. She was three when it had happened and he was five.  
  
Chiharu was dependent on the maid since his mother didn't want to deal with the girl. But one rainy day the maid couldn't be found. Chiharu had made her way to her big brother's bedroom to seek shelter from the lightning. He remembered her tugging on his sleeve while she held an overstuffed teddy bear. She looked so cute and her light blue eyes were accentuated by the flashes of lightning. He let her sleep in his bed with him as long as the teddy was in the middle. He was a kid back then so he didn't really like girls, but he did understand what it felt like to be alone.  
  
//I promised her I'd be her guardian angel. //  
  
He disappeared, determined to find a way to separate the two.  
  
*~*  
  
Heero's head snapped up suddenly as a strange, warm feeling rippled through him. It was like he knew who it was, but he couldn't remember. Heero ignored it made no sounds. He tightened the last bandage and walked into Wing's cockpit again to start his report.  
  
*~*  
  
Wufei slammed the door behind the braided baka. The whole week they had been there all Duo could do was complain about the food. That and the fact that they were in the middle of East Bumble Fuck. (1) Wufei only ignored the comments, but he was starting to lose his patience. Finally Wufei snapped and gave Duo some money and keys to get what he deemed as 'decent' food. Duo quickly obliged with a grin and that leaves us at this moment.  
  
Wufei leaned against the door with a sigh and a headache. Everything around him was getting complicated. First he found out that he wasn't the only one with weird 'powers'. That Trowa was actually a messenger while Quatre was a psi like him. And it was no surprise that Duo was an actual shinigami. Things couldn't have gotten any weirder or can they?  
  
"DAMN IT TROWA THIS ISN'T FAIR!!!!!"  
  
Wufei's eyebrow's shot up when he heard the Winner's yell. Wufei quickly ran upstairs and pressed his ears against the *thin* wooden door. (2)  
  
From within Wufei heard moans of pleasure. He started to feel the blood travel from his nose to his uh. lower extremities. Wufei blushed as he heard Quatre's moans, he leaned closer to the door, trying to make the sounds more coherent. Suddenly the door opened and he fell face flat on the floor.  
  
"Kisama!" he yelled rubbing his nose and sitting up. He turned a bright shade of red at the sight that greeted him. Trowa was off to his right wearing a *very* short pair of jean shorts, while Quatre was tied up *naked* on the bed. Wufei turned around ready to crawl away from the scene but Trowa was standing in front of the door, stopping Wufei's escape.  
  
"Where do you think you're going my little dragon?" Trowa purred. Wufei turned a darker red after hearing Trowa's extremely lust filled voice.  
  
"Out," Wufei squeaked.  
  
"Don't you wanna play?" Quatre asked innocently from his tied position. Wufei didn't turn around but he could feel himself getting painfully hard.  
  
"I don't want to impose," Wufei mumbled still on his hands and knees. Trowa crouched down giving Wufei a perfect view of the bulge in his shorts.  
  
"No, you're not," Trowa said leaning forward and capturing Wufei's lips.  
  
Wufei let his eyes close as he opened his mouth for Trowa. Wufei got to his knees and wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck. The two slowly stopped after they heard a cough coming from the bed.  
  
"Hi," Quatre greeted, "I'm tied up and very sexually frustrated. Anybody want to help?"  
  
"Definitely not an angel," Wufei said to himself. Trowa grinned knowingly.  
  
  
  
(1) I like that saying. Ain't it grand?  
  
(2) Aren't all doors thin when there's something going on. *grins*   
  
  
  
  
  
GWing: *grins evilly* eh? What you think? If you do ask for the lemon please say something like: I'm of age or sound mind to read this trashy lemon. I read my e-mails very often so you shall get the chapter that day (depending on how early you send it) or the very next day.  
  
And if you do read the lemon please go back to fanfiction.net, go to chapter 8 and review my lemon. You can say it sucked and I should write no more of it, you can ask for me to type another lemon, or you can just blink and stare at me as if I have no clue how to write a lemon. *shrugs* whatever.  
  
Please review! And check out my page. I'm now being archived by the ilovebishounen site. Go to my madprofile and check out the links and info I have on me. Currently I'm putting change on the site, but I'll be putting others there as well. Don't worry. Hee hee.  
  
Next chapter will be up soon. 


	9. Citrus Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own the evil thoughts that spawned this lemon.  
  
Warnings. IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A LEMON IS DON'T READ THIS FIC!  
  
-if you're not mature enough to read this you don't have to. It's just a sort of filler.  
  
-if you're homophobic what the hell are you doing reading this fic? If you are homophobic and some how continued to read this please don't read this.  
  
-I won't take any flames against this fic being a gay fic. I will take flames on how bad my lemon is.  
  
-this is my first posted lemon. Just take that into consideration.  
  
-you don't have to read this.  
  
IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A LEMON IS DON'T READ THIS FIC!  
  
Ok, have fun and please review. It's short though.  
  
Chapter 8 Lemon  
  
"DAMN IT TROWA THIS ISN'T FAIR!!!!!"  
  
Wufei's eyebrow's shot up when he heard the Winner's yell. Wufei quickly traveled upstairs and pressed his ears against the *thin* wooden door.  
  
From within Wufei heard moans of pleasure. He started to feel the blood travel from his nose to his uh. lower extremities. Wufei blushed as he heard Quatre moaning, he leaned closer to the door, trying to make the sounds more coherent. Suddenly the door opened and he fell face flat on the floor.  
  
"Kisama!" he yelled rubbing his nose and sitting up. He turned a bright shade of red at the sight that greeted him. Trowa was off to his right wearing a *very* short pair of jean shorts, while Quatre was tied up *naked* on the bed. Wufei turned around ready to crawl away from the scene but Trowa was standing in front of the door, stopping Wufei's escape.  
  
"Where do you think you're going my little dragon?" Trowa purred. Wufei turned a darker red after hearing Trowa's extremely lust filled voice.  
  
"Out," Wufei squeaked.  
  
"Don't you wanna play?" Quatre asked innocently from his tied position. Wufei didn't turn around but he could feel himself getting painfully hard.  
  
"I don't want to impose," Wufei mumbled still on his hands and knees. Trowa crouched down giving Wufei a perfect view of the bulge in his shorts.  
  
"You're not," Trowa said leaning forward and capturing Wufei's lips.  
  
Wufei let his eyes droop close as he opened his mouth for Trowa. Wufei got to his knees e and wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck. The two slowly stopped after they heard a cough coming from the bed.  
  
"Hi," Quatre greeted, "I'm tied up and very sexually frustrated. Anybody want to help?"  
  
"Definitely not an angel," Wufei said to himself.  
  
Trowa smirked and pulled Wufei up then towards the bed. Facing Quatre Trowa walked behind Wufei and started to unbutton his shirt. As he went down he brushed Wufei's hard nipples. Wufei gasped at the action and moaned when light kisses were placed on his neck. Trowa continued to slowly undress Wufei. He came to the end of the shirt and slipped it off Wufei's arms.  
  
Wufei opened his eyes and saw Quatre squirming in the bed trying to gain some sort of release. Wufei quickly bent down, brushing his ass on Trowa erection and breathing on Quatre's quivering cock. All three of them gasped at the friction.  
  
Wufei kissed Quatre's inner thighs moving up to his pale stomach. Quatre started to buck his hips, wanting more. Wufei quickly obliged, licking the tip and tasting the pre-cum. Quatre's breath quickened as Wufei started to lick his swollen flesh.  
  
At the same time Trowa continued to undress Wufei. He unbuttoned the boy's pants, pulling them down with the blue boxers. Wufei unconsciously stepped out of his pants as Trowa sat on the floor below Wufei. Trowa was between the bed and Wufei's cock. Trowa took a hold Wufei's hips then started to suck on his dick.  
  
Wufei shuddered and moaned causing Quatre to convulse in Wufei's mouth.  
  
"Stop," Wufei stuttered. Trowa stopped his ministrations and looked up at Wufei. "I.I want more."  
  
Trowa nodded and stood up. Her quickly took off his shorts, that had nothing underneath them. Wufei kneeled between Quatre's spread legs and Trowa went behind Wufei. Wufei bent down again and quickly deep throated Quatre's length. Quatre gave out a scream of pleasure. Wufei used that opportunity to put his fingers in the blonde's mouth to get needed lubrication.  
  
Trowa reached into his fallen shorts and got a tube of strawberry lube. He slicked his fingers with it and started to kiss Wufei's entrance.  
  
Wufei took out his fingers and gasped at Trowa's kisses. The Chinese teen put a finger into Quatre's entrance just as it was being done to him.  
  
"Ah! Fuck! Just.ah!" Quatre yelled from underneath.  
  
"I don't' want to hurt you," Wufei panted.  
  
"You won't," Quatre said. Wufei nodded and sat up, pushing himself farther onto Trowa's long fingers. Wufei moaned and a second finger was added then finally a third.  
  
"He can take it," Trowa said, indicating Quatre. Wufei nodded positioned himself at Quatre's entrance. He lifted up blonde's legs and they wrapped around his waist, Wufei bent down and pushed himself into Quatre. Quatre cried out Wufei's name and squirmed to get comfortable.  
  
"I'm in," Wufei announced. Trowa nodded and bent over Wufei to get to his entrance. Wufei spread his legs as far as they could go and Trowa slowly went into him. Pain sparked in his mind as the engorged member entered his tight entrance. Wufei was panting as the pleasure over ran the pain. Finally Trowa was also in and started to slowly move out of Wufei. Wufei did the same for Quatre and soon they were pounding into each other.  
  
Quatre was panting and crying out from underneath Wufei.  
  
"Faster! Ah.faster!"  
  
Wufei reached down to Quatre dick and started to squeeze and jerk him off. That was last straw for Quatre. Wufei hit Quatre's sweet spot making the blond boy see stars. Quatre's body spasmed against Wufei's cock. With several more thrusts Wufei came inside of Quatre. Coating him with his seed. As the black haired pilot climaxed his body clamped down on Trowa. The taller boy was sent over the edge of ecstasy calling out both of their names. They all collapsed, in the afterglow of it all.  
  
Trowa reluctantly pulled out of Wufei and got the keys for the handcuffs. Wufei pulled out also and snuggled against Quatre. Putting his head on the blonde's chest and intermingling their legs. Once Quatre was unbound Quatre reached down to Wufei's ponytail and undid the fasten. Wufei didn't care as he felt sleep take over. Trowa lay down behind Wufei and reached over to Quatre. They kissed shortly then smiled at each other.  
  
They had finally gotten Wufei.  
  
Trowa laid back and curved himself against Wufei.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gwing: how was it? How bad was it? I'll try to get better at writing lemons so please be fragile with reviewing this. If it sucked say so, I don't want any type of sugar coating. Am I being a hypocrite? Ah well. Please review and chapter 9 will come once I can figure out how to make it go. 


	10. Cold, Dark, Metal

Change  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own Gundam Wing. *pouts* Warnings: cursing, pain Pairs: you'll figure it out. Notes: you don't have to go back to read this, but I changed something small in chapter three. Basically, it says that Heero only has to become Chiharu one week during the month. Sort of like having a period, but without all the bloody mess. Dr. J is probably OOC, but what is his personality like anyway? So if he is OOC then he is my interpretation that fits the story. Dramatic irony is being used. Woot! I used a vocabulary word!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
Heero stared dispassionately at the spherical device in front of him. His eyes and body betraying nothing of what he was feeling, but his thoughts kept going around in rampant little circles.  
  
  
//Shit. J's got to be kidding. Something that can separate Chiharu and I? Something that would improve everything about me? Dr. J is mad. How would he even know how to do something like that?//  
  
"It will only be for a month. Just in time for you and Chiharu to switch bodies. Both of you will under go training. To tell you the truth, Chiharu has been holding you back slightly, my boy." Chiharu growled angrily at Dr. J from within Heero's head. "So please think of it as an advancement in learning."  
  
Suddenly a past comment of Duo's popped into Heero's head. Actually the comment was more of a mumble that Heero wasn't really supposed to hear. It was sometime in the beginning of their blossoming friendship when Heero had been rescued by Duo from that military hospital.  
  
"Geez, if you didn't bleed I'd think you were only training and skin. Hm, anymore training and maybe you'll actually be the robot you want to be."  
  
"Heero?," Dr. J asked.  
  
//Hn, what did he say?// Heero asked Chiharu in his head.  
  
//He just explained a little about what training you'll be having and the training I'll have to go through. You have a decision. // Chiharu summarized.  
  
Heero seemed somewhat confused by the fact that he had a decision in the matter. But then his soldier side reasoned that the question was given by a commanding officer. So of course he would follow blindly.  
  
"I accept."  
  
Dr. J smiled and tapped his cane onto the ground.  
  
"Splendid. Just put your hand onto the top of Styx."  
  
Heero nodded and stepped forward towards the device. He slowly reached out and placed his hand on the smooth surface. The hairs at the back of his neck stood on end as the device called Styx glowed green and haunting like the eyes of his gundam.  
  
Heero sucked in a breath as everything else inside him seemed to be escaping through his finger tips. He felt drained as he watched silver and red energy flow from his fingers down to the device. His arm started to numb then quickly the feeling spread through his body. He fell to the floor but saw in the glowing green porthole the ghostly face of Chiharu swirling in the glass. She looked pained and she seemed to cry for help, but he didn't have that connection with her anymore. His head hit the floor and he blacked out.  
  
*~*  
  
Chiharu watched within her green tinted world as Heero fell down to the cold metal floor. She was screaming, but even she couldn't hear it. Suddenly, tall slender legs came into her limited field of vision. After several moments of what could have been assumed to be a conversation, the person with long legs crouched down to tap on the glass. It was a woman, she tapped the glass as if she was waiting for an animal to appear.. The woman didn't feel right to Chiharu, she could sense a malevolent aura was surrounding the stranger.  
  
Let the fun begin.  
  
The woman's voice echoed in Chiharu's head. The only sound she had heard in a while. The woman stood up again; Chiharu's green tinted world was quieted again. Chiharu watched as Heero was dragged away from the room. Suddenly things around her started to shake and bounce. Somebody was carrying her from the metal room, in the opposite direction as Heero.  
  
She was placed back on the ground in a darker room. Some faint light was coming from a few candles mounted on the walls. Within the limited light there were some robed figures with their hands folded as if they were praying. The woman then walked into Chiharu's sight again. With a look of deep concentration was on her face. The woman's mouth started to move rapidly, like she was saying something fast, or chanting. Her aura seemed to become visible and became a blinding white light. Chiharu closed her eyes, but felt herself being pulled up from the machine, Styx.  
  
A memory came to Chiharuthen, she remembered what Styx was. The river Styx, the river of the dead, the river of memories.  
  
Chiharu opened her eyes. She was floating above the Styx machine. Noises flooded back to her, but the chanting was still mumbled; almost like it was of a different language. The strange woman slowly moved her hands in Chiharu's direction, palms forward. Chiharu realized that the blinding light that the woman was emitting before wasn't white. If possible, the air around the woman grew darker with green sparking in different directions.  
  
The chanting became louder, more urgent. Chiharu was being pulled towards the woman, towards the darkness. She tried to fight as her floating energy was being dragged towards the woman. But there was nothing Chiharu could do. She was being dragged into the woman's hands and into the woman's body. *~*  
  
Chiharu woke up with a start. She gripped the thin bed sheet to her chest as she tried to steady her heart. Something felt different. She looked down and noticed that her hands were longer and paler. Her nails were perfectly manicured and painted with pink nail polish. She ran a hand through her hair unconsciously and noticed that it wasn't as tangled as her usual hair. She pulled some tresses into her field of vision and noticed that they were honey colored and cut perfectly to her shoulders. She felt taller as well. Chiharu felt numb and tears started to slip down her cheeks. There was an emptiness swimming around her heart and memories of her new body were slipping into her head.  
  
"That's enough crying."  
  
Chiharu ignored the voice, but glanced up. This woman was older. She looked more worn. She had long blond hair that was up in a tight bun. Dark blue, almost black, eyes glared angrily at Chiharu.  
  
"Don't defile the body of my perfect pupil by crying. Be stronger and get ready. You're going to learn how to become a perfect shape shifter," the older woman said.  
  
The woman's heels clicked noisily on the metal floor, as she walked towards Chiharu's bed.  
  
"You will call me Madam Gilstern. Nothing else but that name. Shape shifting is a painful business, I hope you're ready for pain!""  
  
Gilstern grabbed Chiharu by the front of her pajamas and lifted her from the bed. Energy overloaded Chiharu's senses as she was forced to change. Chiharu screamed. *~*  
  
Heero gasped and sat up quickly. He felt like something inside of him had been torn viciously from him. Something important like an arm or a leg or a person. Heero ran a shaky hand thought his messy hair closing his eyes.  
  
Its going to be like this for a month, he told himself, you have to get used this or you won't survive. Think of it as part one of your training. What if she really does leave permanently? Are you going to melt into a puddle?  
  
He snorted at his stupidity and his dependence for another.being.  
  
Heero opened his eyes again and looked around the room. The room was made of metal, there was a mirror on the wall across from his Government Issue cot and dresser. There was a desk and chair against the third wall, like the dresser and cot it was made of the same cold metal. //Ah home sweet home// Heero thought ironically. Heero noticed that on the chair were some clothes neatly folded. on top of them folded just a meticulously was a letter, addressed to him.  
  
Heero reluctantly got up from the stiff bed and shivered when his bare feet hit the cold metal floor. (1) Looking down he noticed his state of dress. He was only in his spandex shorts. Weird, he thought then walked over to the chair. Taking the note he read it.  
  
Heero,  
  
The bathroom is on the right side of the hallway third door. After you are finished in the bathroom report to the mess hall. You make a left from the bathroom, go down the hallway, and make a right at the end of it. It's the last door.  
  
Dr. J  
  
Heero crumpled the note in his hand and picked up the clothes. He quickly walked to the bathroom and took a short shower. When he unfolded his clothes after his shower, he was a little confused. The pants were loose and flowing with several different sized loops and pockets on them, but what surprised him was the shirt. He held it up, it was white like the paints but it had different embroidered pictures in silver on it. On the back there were two massive holes, surrounded by the silver embroidery. His fingers lightly traced the embroidery on the back of the shirt.  
  
Suddenly pain washed over him. Heero clutched the shirt to his chest as he fell to his knees. Something inside his head was screaming, but it wasn't bells it was a familiar scream. It was Chiharu's scream.  
  
Heero blinked back tears of pain. He quickly put on the holey shirt and fled the bathroom. (2) Heero ran down the hallway, made a right, then went through the silver double doors to the mess hall. Dr. J looked up from the tea he was drinking and looked coolly at Heero. Heero stalked towards Dr. J and pulled him up by the collar.  
  
"What's happening to Chiharu?" Heero growled. Dr. J smirked at Heero.  
  
"I didn't think your connection would be so strong with her. Hm, we'll have to get past that," Dr. J mused.  
  
Heero shook the doctor. "Old man, tell me what you're doing to Chiharu."  
  
"She's training," he answered, "She's a weak point within you. I've been observing your statistics from recent battles and I've noticed that you've been hesitating and acting nervously. Don't worry, she'll be fine."  
  
Heero glared at Dr. J for a while longer before releasing him and taking a seat across from him at the table. Heero's heart was pounding in his chest. There was a dull ache in his head as whatever had happened to Chi seemed to subside.  
  
"Are you hungry Heero?" Dr. J asked. Heero looked up at J and nodded. J smiled and made a movement with his hand. The doors then opened, kitchen with different platters filtered into the room. They left their trays then fled the room.  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow at the food, wondering where his usual training food was. The food that would condition him to get used to rations and get used to eating whenever it was only absolutely necessary. J chuckled at Heero's semi-confused face. Heero turned a glare at J.  
  
"Eat whatever you'd like Heero," the doctor said leaning back in his chair, "Enjoy it while you can."  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed at the many implications of that one statement. Not listening to his soldier side that was screaming that this was poisoned or this was just a test; Heero started to slowly eat the food.  
  
After eating several pieces of bacon, French toast (3), scrambled eggs, and pieces of fruit, the table was cleared and the two say there, staring at each other. Well, Heero was glaring while J had an amused look to his face.  
  
"Isn't there something you want to know?" J asked. Heero's eyes narrowed further.  
  
"Why are there two large holes on this shirt?" Heero asked.  
  
"Oh well of course. It's obviously there so you don't rip your shirt when you let your wings out." J made fluttering motions with his hands.  
  
"Wings? Why would I have wings?" Heero asked bewildered.  
  
"Well that's a secret. Maybe when you get older." *~*  
  
"Again!" Gilstern demanded. Chiharu closed her eyes and concentrated on growing out her hair. She imagined the way her honey hair would flow in the wind, how her hair would brush against her skin, and how it would feel to run her hand through the long hair.  
  
"That's long enough."  
  
Chiharu let out the breath she wasn't aware of holding. She reached over her shoulder and grabbed the honey locks that reached past her butt.  
  
"Very good. I didn't expect you to get this far." Gilstern grabbed the long hair and cut it crudely to shoulder length again. "One more lesson with hair and you'll be able to join my other shifter's in regular class. Now you'll learn how to change the color of you hair." Gilstern smoothed her hair and suddenly it was a dark brown color. "Now, quickly change to Ophelia so you can have a feel for how the energy is supposed to flow."  
  
Chiharu nodded silently and shape shifted. She waited and felt as Ophelia's energy effortlessly changed her hair from honey to red. Chiharu blinked and suddenly she was in command again.  
  
"Change your hair to brown. Your natural color."  
  
Chiharu nodded and closed her eyes concentrating on the flow of color and energy. She opened her eyes when all of her energy seemed to be used.  
  
"Hm," Gilstern said, inspecting the hair. "You've done rather well. Tomorrow's lessons begin early. You'll be with the others. Now leave."  
  
Chiharu nodded and quickly left. A sigh of relief passed through her lips. After three days of growing skin and changing hair, she finally had time to relax.  
  
*~*  
  
Heero sat down onto the ground, breathing hard and sweating. Flying was hard. He had to make sure he had the right balance he had to use muscles in his back to control his wings, muscles that had never been used like for flying. Then with the positioning of his body in relation to the up or down drafts. and He had to learn all this in under a month.  
  
"We've only got a 20 days left, Heero," J reminded him, "you must learn how to fly and fight in the air. You also have to learn how to block out pain and outside thoughts." Dr. J tapped his cane on the ground impatiently when Heero made no movement to try to fly again. Dr. J let out a frustrated sigh and threw his hands up in defeat. "Fine Heero. Rest then." J turned and left.  
  
Heero smirked and laid back onto the cool metal. His wings went limp then malted. Feathers surrounded him and he grabbed a fist full of them. He looked at them; Heero could still remember the sensation of unfurling the massive wings for the first time. The weight on his back and the way it opened up some vague nostalgia. It was a great feeling of freedom, but in the back of his mind he would keep thinking about how much Chiharu would like this and how much he missed her.  
  
Heero sat up suddenly, something deep inside him ached dully. A pain was filling Chiharu, but Heero still had no idea what was happening to his counterpart.  
  
"Twenty days," Heero reminded himself before he got up to take a shower. *~*  
  
Chiharu wiped the sweat off of her face. She had just shifted the muscles in her face to be contorted to Gilstern's face.  
  
"You're not a full blooded shifter," Gilstern explained, "You can only shift things in your host body." Chiharu nodded and glared the retreating back of Gilstern.  
  
//Don't do that! // Ophelia snapped. Chiharu rolled her eyes.  
  
//Why not? //  
  
//It's disrespectful. Gilstern has been nothing but-//  
  
//Ugh, please just shut up. I've got a headache and my back hurts. Just shut up and get your head away from Gilstern's ass. //  
  
Ophelia gasped, but her voice went quiet in their shared minds. Chiharu smiled and sighed. Peace and quiet. She rolled her tight back muscles and wondered briefly what Heero was doing and exactly how much pain he was in.  
  
*~*  
  
The month finally ended. Despite the fact that she had been using all of her energy in the past month Chiharu still felt the need to shift to the surface of Heero. As she walked towards him she could almost feel the same anxiety coming form him. She reached out towards the Styx machine again. Chiharu was pulled back into the green tinted machine then several moments later she was pushed back into her body. //When did I start thinking of it as my body?// Chiharu thought. Power washed over her. Their memories were exchanged and each reviewed what they had been missing.  
  
"Heero!" J snapped. Heero turned, ignoring the flood of memories. "You will not use your wings unless instructed to do so, but the rest of your training can be used whenever, The same with Chiharu. All training is within her grasp of use. Your new assignment." J presented a laptop to Heero. "You'll be acting as a destroyer alongside Quatre. Good luck."  
  
J snapped the laptop closed then moved to the side. Heero took in a deep breath and finally left the cold metal building.   
  
  
  
I like metal! Can't you tell?  
  
Haha. Get it? Holey shirt? Holes in the shirt, but it's holy and.*crickets chirping* never mind  
  
(3) Wait. French toast? Shouldn't I be calling it Liberty toast or something? *snort* What a joke. 


End file.
